Disc mowing machines are utilized to cut a crop while moving through a stand of the crop. Examples of such machines are shown for example in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0111863. The disc mowing machines may be either self-propelled or pulled, for example, by a tractor.
As disclosed in the '863 publication, current disc mowing machines cut agricultural material using a severing blade that is rectangular in shape with a mounting hole toward one end of the blade. The severing blade is rotatably mounted to a plurality of rotating mower discs. The portion of the blade away from the mounting portion has a beveled edge and this portion of the blade impacts and cuts the crop as the disc rotates.
There are problems associated with current disc mower machines. They require a large amount of power to rotate their discs and drive the rectangular blades through the crops. The cutting of the crop itself is not a large percentage of the total power required, but any reduction in power used is beneficial. Ideally, if the crop can be cut more efficiently, the amount of fuel used can be reduced.
The rectangular blades of current designs become dull almost immediately upon use and impact with the crop. The blades wear out beyond usefulness in a fairly short time span depending on field conditions. Such wear leads to increased expenses and increase time for maintenance to repair and or replace the worn blades.
Efforts to improve these blades have been attempted by providing a serrated cutting edge with hardened laser clad beads forming the serrated cutting edge. For example, this type of solution has been attempted as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,677,843, the entire teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference as the materials and techniques disclosed there can also be applied to the present invention.
However, various drawbacks and inefficiencies exist in the approach of the '843 patent, as will become apparent with the various inventive aspects of the present invention and disclosure and claims herein that so distinguish.